Stado - jak ono powstało
Jeszcze nie mam wprawy w pisaniu creepypast więc proszę was o wyrozumiałość... no to zaczynamy :D : Współ lokator... Jestem zwykła nastolatką ( no może trochę walniętą ) wielbię creepypasty... mogę je czytać całymi godzinami i nigdy mi się znudzą... moje życie się zmieniło. Pewnie chcecie wiedzieć dlaczego oto powód : Pisałam z moimi znajomymi na facebooku : Anastazją. Gosią. Damianem i dwiema Klaudiami. Wszystko było dobrze..gdy usłyszałam jakieś drapanie w szafie i szmery... Podeszłam do szafy powolnym krokiem i otworzyłam ją... normalni ludzie pewnie nie uwierzą mi gdy powiem co zobaczyłam.... to był Jeff the Killer ! Stałam tak jak słup... przez kilka minut ! Stałabym tak dalej gdyby nie to że się odezwał : - No witam, żyjesz jeszcze ? - spytał z uśmiechem - T-tak - powiedziałam. Jeff bawił się nożem ( oczywiście zakrwawionym ) - No co ? fajny mam nożyk :3 - powiedział - Taaa..uznajmy a mógłbyś mi nim przed twarzą nie machać ?! - spytałam - Spoko da się zrobić... - powiedział i schował nóż do kieszeni od bluzy. - Mogę wiedzieć od kiedy ze mną mieszkasz ? - zapytałam - Aaa no z jakieś pół-roku xD - powiedział - Że co i dowiaduje się o tym dopiero teraz ?! - nie wierzyłam w to co usłyszałam - Hehe no najwyraźniej - powiedział rozbawiony moim zdziwieniem - Od kiedy morderca szuka towarzyszki ? - spytałam trochę cynicznie - A co już znajomych nie można mieć ? - spytał z uśmiechem - No można, ale raczej nie mieszka się z nimi bez ich wiedzy ! - powiedziałam - Już nie przesadzaj..o piszesz z kimś na fb ! - powiedział i w ułamku sekundy był już przy moim komputerze. - Zostaw ! - krzyknęłam - Ooo też chcesz popisać ? - powiedział i usadził mnie na kolanach.... - Niewygodny jesteś ;-; - powiedziałam - Ahahahhaha -zaśmiał się. A dalej to przedstawiłam moim znajomym Jeffa bo niby u co innego miałam zrobić ? W nocy Jeff wyruszył na ,,przechadzkę'' wiadomo że poszedł się zabawić... gdy przyszedł opowiedział mi jak zabijał... - Najpierw widziałem na drodze takie małe dziecko więc zawołałem je... późnej związałem małego i zacząłem wycinać mu uśmiech... potem paliłem jego skórę i gasiłem, ale się darł :D No a na koniec poderżnąłem mu gardło..zginął śmiercią bolesną ! - opowiedział - Widzę że bardzo ci się nudzi - oznajmiłam - Yhy - powiedział - No a może by tak zrobiłbyś coś, i zmienił się w normalnego ? - spytałam - Nieee po co - mówił - Bo mi się tak podoba -.- idź do szafy... - nakazałam o dziwno zmienił siew normalnego Jeffa, takiego jakim był przed spaleniem, pewnie jakaś zdolność....na tym świecie dzieje się wiele dziwnych rzeczy ale ja się wszystkiego dowiem ! Właśnie tak poznałam Jeffa.... Reszta pasty jutro, codziennie ( lub co drugi dzień )będzie po jednym rozdziale :D Wasza -Astriś032 Później... Minęło już 8 dni odkąd zacząłem rozmawiać z Pauliną moją ,,dziewczyną'' często ją tak nazywałem a nawet taktowałem... było po 23:00 jakieś dzieci zaczęły pisać ze mną na fb. Dodałem komentarz i dostałem komentarz od Lidki... po kilku minutach zaczęliśmy razem pisać na fb... Lidka - Hejka Jeff- Hej Lidka- Widziałeś Nine ??? Jeff- kto to ? Lidka- Niny nie znasz ???? Jeff - Może znam może nie za dużo osób się widziało angliką się teraz na pisanie zebrało, z pięcioma osobami naraz rylly ? Lidka - No sory Masky chyba cie szukał wczoraj Jeff- czy ludzie się mnie serio aż tak boją najpierw brava a potem gadać nie chcą ach te dzieci Masky czm ? Lidka- Nie wiem... Szukał cb albo Liu. Nw. W każdym razie mówił Wood. Jeff- aha.. Liu nie zyje Lidka - Liu żyje geniuszu. Jeff- zabiłem go... Lidka- Przeżył Jeff- no chyba że ja o czymś nwm to dobrze Lidka - Nw... Ja tam pilnuje mojego bliźniaka Jeff- haha dzieci sa takie zabawne czy boją sie mnie dlatego że jestem morfdercą ? Lidka - Chyba tak.. Nie wiem Jeff- jakiś dzieciak bije mi bravo jeff mówi że sie mnie nie boi i żebym go odwiedził a jak mówię żd go odwiedze to się zaczyna bać dafug ? Lidka - Chyba tak??? Cała się trzęse Zimno Kuro zabrał moją kołdre Jeff- hyhy nie trzęś się xD boisz się mnie ? Lidka - Nie Też jestem mordercą Jeff- wreszcie ktoś normalny.... jedna z niewielu osób serio ? aż mi się wierzyć nie chce uśmiercasz chomiki ? Lidka- Moja chistoria niedawno została napisana w aplikacji straszne historie Jak miałam 5 lat to tak Jeff- hyhy chetnie poczytam Lidka - Pogromca chomików Shiro Madness To mój profil Poczytaj o Liu Jeff- ok a dasz linka ? Lidka- Aplikacja jest potrzebna Jeff- jaka ? Lidka - Straszne historie Jeff- szkoda a możesz skopiować tekst i mi wysłać xD ? Lidka - Spróbuję Czekaj to ma 3 części Długie części Jeff- oj tam oj tam mieszkam z moją kol :D Lidka- od niedawna jestem mordercą Jeff- wierzysz w to ? bo wiele osób sądzi że jestem jakimś aktorem bawiącym się w Jeffa Killera czy to serio aż takie dziwne że istnieję ? Lidka- Tak naprawdę to dopiero poznaje domowników Jeff- ja mieszkam z moja kol Paulą ( ona nie zabija) i dzisiaj mi nos rozwaliła przez historyjkę znaj.... Lidka- Jeśli nikt w nas nie wieży, to czy napewno istniejemy? Jeff- ja istnieję Lidka- Shiro Madness and Kuro Madness Nowa szkoła, nowy początek, nowe znajomości, no i stara ja... Niedawno przeprowadziłam się z moimi rodzicami do nowego miasta na drugim końcu kraju. Wszystko przez to co zrobił mój starszy brat Jim. Jestem młoda bo mam 14 lat. Mam bliźniaka. Kuro. Jesteśmy całkiem inni. On jest wysoki, ma 184 cm wzrostu, ja 162. On ma czarne włosy, ja białe. Stąd nasze imiona. Ja jestem aspołeczna, on gada ze wszystkimi. Ja jestem leniwa, on za to nie może sobie znaleźć miejsca. Ja mam długie włosy, aż do pasa, on ma włosy do ramion i jeszcze sterczą mu na czubku głowy. Wracając do tematu. Nasz brat zabił swojego kolegę, teraz rodzice ukrywają mnie i Kuro. Trochę tęsknię za Jimem. Jednak wiem, że teraz nie jest już sobą.. Dzisiaj pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Ludzie sie dziwnie patrzą na mnie i mojego brata. Może to przez nasze oczy. Sens w tym, że ja mam lewe oko jasno niebieskie, a prawe ciemno zielone. Mój brat na odwrót. Jim często się śmiał, że zmieniliśmy się na jedno oko. Plecak był ciężki więc dałam go Kuro. Ten rozchichrany niósł go aż do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Czekaliśmy na dzwonek. Z pokoju wyszła pani i zaprowadziła nas pod klasę. Przedstawiła nas klasie i poprosiliśmy czy możemy usiąść razem. Ze środka klasy ktoś krzyknął. Popatrzyłam się na Kuro, a on na mnie. -Shiro... Krew ci z nosa leci... -Tobie też... -Heh... Znowu razem. -Cicho siedź. -Chcecie wyjść? -To niepotrzebne, wystarczą chusteczki. Usiedliśmy. Ja trzymałam chusteczke przy nosie. Kuro jak zwykle się wygłupiał. Po lekcji ja postanowiłam iść pod sale, ale Kuro chciał porozmawiać z nowymi kumplami. Ja i moje aspołeczeństwo mówiliśmy stanowcze nie. W końcu się zgodziłam. On rozmawiał. Ja odeszła dwa metry dalej. Nagle niewiadomo zkąd pojawiła się grupka dziewczyn i zaczęła mnie wypisywać. -Dlaczego nosisz peruke? -To nie peruka. -Czemu nosisz dwie różne soczewki? -To nie soczewki. -A twój brat ma dziewczynę? -Miał. -A ty jesteś sama? Taka łaska powinna mieć faceta. - Nie jestem laską. -Nie kłam! Widziałam jak chodzisz wyprostować! Zachowujesz się jak dama! -Idźcie sobie! Dajcie mi spokój! Kuro! -Co się dzieje? -Mam dość. Wszystko mnie boli. Dzwoń po mamę! -Shiro... Zostawcie ją. Ona nie lubi takich rozmów. -Nawet cie tu nie było, skąd możesz wiedzieć o czym my... -Ona nie lubi ludzi. -Chce do domu... Do Jima! Zaczęłam biec przez całą szkołę. Wpadłam jak trpeda do łazienki. Zamknełam się w jednej z kabin. Usłyszałam dzwonek. Nie chciałam wychodzić. Nagle usłyszałam jak ktoś próbuje otworzyć drzwi. -Shiro? -Zostaw mnie! -Shiro... Musisz iść na lekcje. My musimy! Proszę! Choć już... Obiecuję, że zobaczysz się z Jimem. Już niedługo! A teraz choć. -Odsuń się. Nie chce cie walnąć drzwiami. Otworzyłam drzwi. Wyszłam i poszliśmy na lekcje. Kiedy tylko weszliśmy do klasy nagle wszyscy zaczęli szeptać. Już sięgnęłam do kieszeni mojej bluzy kiedy Kuro chwycił mnie za rękę i pokiwał przecząco głową. Poprawiłam spódnice i weszliśmy do pierwszej ławki. Nauczyciel zapytał się nas co umiemy i naczm zakończyliśmy. Odpowiedzieliśmy po angielsku. Nauczyciel był zaskoczony tak jak reszta klasy. My przyzwyczajeni do robienia tegosamego na lekcji nic nie mówiliśmy. Dzień się skończył. Wróciliśmy do domu. Cały dzień nie mogłam wyciągnąć mojego scyzoryka. -Shiro wszystko ok? -Nie. Za dużo ludzi. Wnerwiająca atmosfera na korytarzu i ci ludzie... Okropni. -Nie martw się. Teraz mamy czas dla siebie. Poszukajmy jakiegoś opuszczonej domu. -Wiesz jak mnie pocieszyć... Przez pewien czas kręciliśmy się po mieście. Wreszcie znaleźliśmy tego czego szukaliśmy. Stary opuszczony dom. Kuro i ja w takich miejscach czujemy się najlepiej. Zrobiliśmy sobie tam nową bazę. Ja przyniosłam tam moją kolekcje noży i moją maskę. Kuro swoją kolekcję broni i swoją maskę. Nasze maski są takiesame. Lokalna gazeta: Od trzech tygodni w podejrzanych okolicznościach znikają dzieci z miejskiego gimnazjum. Znaleziono już osiem zmasakrowanych ciał. Za zaginione nadal uważa się trzynaścioro chłopców i trzynaście dziewczyn. Znaleźliśmy jednego z uczniów który przeżył i postanowił nam powiedzieć co widział. ,,Ich było dwoje. Dziewczyna i chłopak. Dziewczyna ciała nożami i scyzorykami, chłopak strzelał z różnej broni. Dziewczyna miała długie białe urodzone krwią włosy. Białą spódnice i modelowy sweter. Nosiła teraz białą maskę. Chłopak też miał taką maskę. Ona miał czarne dość długie jak na chłopaka włosy, czarne. Czarne szorty i szarą bluzę. Dziewczyna miała czarne nadkolanówki i czerwone buty nad kostkę ze znakiem Slendermana. Czyli kółkiem na krzyżyku. Chłopak miał wysokie skarpety i wysokie buty nad kostkę. Z tymsamym znakiem. Pamiętam dokładnie jak wyglądali. To co robili było okropne. Pamiętam, że dziewczyna śmiała się i często przytulała chłopaka. Jednego dnia przyszli z kimś jeszcze. To był wysoki facet. Chyba blondyn. Dziewczyna trzymała go za rękę. Wydawała się szczęśliwa. Pierwsza połowa... Wiem Jeff- ok bd teraz z tb i moją kol pisał P- to paula imię mojej kol a J to ja okay ? Lidka- Oki Wiesz może uznajemy że jestem pół demonem,co? Jeff- okay P- Jeff możesz mnie puścić ?J- nie,l siedzisz P- mówiłam że jesteś nie wygodny J- już nie przesadzaj P- nie przesadzam..... Lidka - Aha... Czekaj Kuro się skaleczył Jeff- okay moja kol siedzi mi na kolanach xD Lidka- własnie widzę Jeff- hyhy Lidka- Ok Slenderman mu pomógł Jeff- P- i pomyśleć że z nim mieszkam...J- nie przesadzaj mogę spać obok cb ? P- wątpię J- daj spokój... Lidka- Aha... Akcja się rozwija... Jeff- egh..kończe do jutra Lidka- Do jutra o ile dożyje Tak poznałem Shiro... pewnie czeka nas wiele wspomnień...jeszcze się zobaczy co z tego wyniknie... Co będzie dalej.... Siedziałam na krześle i logowałam się na fb Jeffa. Ale on wszedł do pokoju z moją milką. - Ej..oddaj to moje ! -powiedziałam - Podziel sie ! - powiedział - Nie ! - krzyczałam - Takie małe hamidło - powiedział żartobliwie i mnie objął - Ty,ty ty nie pozwalaj sobie ! - powiedziałam i walnęłam go z łokcia w brzuch. - Ała.. -powiedział. Po kilku sekundach już pisaliśmy ze znajomymi na facebooku. Shiro- Hejka Co tam flirciarzu ? Jeff- a dobrze :D Shiro- Jak tam Paula? Żyje ? Jeff- J- no żyje nigdy bym jej n ie zabił.... P- no ja myśle Shiro- A ty jesteś cały??? Haha Jeff- cały - J jeszcze..-P Shiro- Hehe Ja dzisiaj czytałam o jacku i o Tobim Jeff- :D że bezookim ? Shiro-Roześmiany Jack to mój starszy brat No Tak O tym Kolesiu Czytałam Jeff-to mu powiedz żeby nam o 3 w nocy nie przyłaził w odwiedziny ! - J chcesz poznać moich znaj ? Shiro-Heh... Sory Oki? oki No cóż W moim nowym domu jest wiele osub Jeff-hy hy co u cb zabójczyni chomików ? - J Shiro-A ty (zanim zaczęłam z tobą pisać) byłeś moim strażnikiem A żyje jak normals. Wyróżniam się tylko włosami i oczami. Czyli bez zmian Jeff-a Paula jest moja damską wersją teraz wyglądam normalnie - J Shiro-Czyli jak? Jeff-ten sam kolor włosów charakter xD itd jeszcze musi se biała bluze kupić xD Shiro-Ja teraz noszę czarną Jeff- :D A potem skończyliśmy pisać na facebooku. Oczywiście Jeff poszedł się pobawic w morderce i zabił kilka osób. Po jakichś dwóch dniach w uwadze mówili o osobie która podżyna gardła. Kto wie może o nim.. On jest do wszystkiego zdolny nie zdziwiłabym się gdyby się okazało że to on. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanpasta Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Creepypasta